User blog:Orangegirl7/SIRENIX THOUGHTS! PLEASE COMMENT I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINION
Watching the new Winx Club episode "Sirenix" many thoughts rushed through my mind. I first wanted to question this Why would Daphne need Sirenix? So i ask why Daphne would need it to fight the Ancestral Witches if Sirenix is a power used underwater. Even if thats all true and she did need it then Why couldn't she help the Winx out with their quest. It would been a heck of a lot easier if the Winx could've just asked Daphne were to collect the gems since she is a Sirenix fairy and must've gotten her powers in the same way. Plus, how do the Ancestral Witches place a curse on a fairy form that makes no sense? Ok ok ok now I've got it so ''' '''What is up with them saying Sirenix the great and ancient power and it's so hard and dangerous to master. It's just a power that is used underwater don't you think that Enchantix would be like ten times harder to master anyway because it technically is the Final Fairy transformation So, now on to my episode thoughts. First, I felt like this episode was rushed in a matter of sense they had to cram a lot into one 23 minute slot. So first thought, Nissa, how did she get her powers back if she didn't bond with any of the fairies.\ I also wanted to see a transformtaion sequence for the Trix to. I mean sure they never got one but I felt like this transformation was very important than the other ones the Trix got. All they did in this episode was spin around and BAM there Sirenix witches that was even slower than them getting there Gloomix's So, when they were going to go in the Infinite Ocean I was hoping for a grander entrance. This Sirenix Guardian just opened some random portal to the Infinate Ocean they swim in and become Sirenix Fairies. Suggestion: What if the Selkies used a convergence to open the portal to the Infinite Ocean so that they could swim through there. OR I thought of this. It's kinda cheesy though. They could have this whole thing were Omnia says the Sirenix Guardians gain you Sirenix and then all the Winx SCREAM WINX SIRENIX and then they transform. IDK IT sounds more intense. Anyway I saw the Sirenix transformation. The song was amazing and all but the 3d animation in the tv series looks way crummier than the 3d in the movies. Plus, the Winx would not stop bouncing all over the place and I felt all dizzy. So last thing, the Winx were told by Omnia that they get a wish GOOD MAYBE THEN NO. GREAT NOW THEY HAVE TO PLEASE DESTINY. this could be intresting but the Winx's are probably going to waste their wishes on stupid things UNLESS BLOOM USES HER WISH TO RESTORE DAPHNE TO LIFE NOW THAT WOULD BE THE BEST THING EVER MAKE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENT SECTION. I REALLY WANNA HEAR YOUR OPINION Category:Blog posts